Issei Hyoudou: The Fallen
by FenrirAlphaWolf
Summary: AU. What would happen if Issei was a Fallen Angel. A different take on the DxD universe. Strong Issei. Grey Issei. Fem Vali.
1. Chapter 1

Issei Hyoudou: The Fallen

 **[AN** ] _:_ _Hey guys, this is my first story on fanfiction, so do bear with me._

 _Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel all I own are my original characters and plot twists._

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds"**

 **'Ddraig thinking'**

Two children, both eight years old, were playing tag in a park. It was rather empty with just the two of them around with a few other people jogging or walking their dogs. There were lots of trees and four wooden benches scattered around the park. The sun was beginning to set, dyeing the sky a light orange.

"Haha Issei you will never catch me slowpoke." Teased one of the children. The child had a cute, high pitched voice with violet eyes and light brown hair with a few bangs coming forward, with a little tied back into a scruffy ponytail, while the rest was in a spiky mess. The child was also wearing slightly worn white sneakers, mid-calf length socks along with a pair of dark brown shorts reaching mid thigh and a sleeveless dark blue shirt with yellow coloured bands around the neck and shoulder area.

"Oh yeah, just you wait Irina, I'll get you!" Shouted the other child. This child's voice was also high pitched, but not as high pitched as the other child and was slightly more masculine. He had light brown eyes and messy brown hair. He also wore sneakers but his were red. Like the other child he also wore mid-calf length socks along with blue shorts reaching mid thigh and a white shirt with a red collar.

"Wow look the sun is really low we better go home soon." Said Issei as he shielded his eyes with his hand as he looked out at the sun."Okay let's go." Said Irina as she started walking off with Issei following.

After walking for a while the sun had set lower casting a dark red and eerie glow. Issei was looking around as they walked noticing less and less people around."Hey Irina, don't you think it is weird that the streets are so empty?" Asked Issei raising his concerns.

"Hmm not really, but we are almost home now anyway so what does it matter?" Replied Irina."I don't know but I'm getting a bad feeling." Said Issei.

-line break-

"Is that the child?" Asked a figure atop a building looking down at the two eight year olds. "I believe so; he matches the description and even seems to exude a small dragonic aura." Replied another figure disdainfully ."So can we move now?" Asked the first figure in a gruff and irritated tone. "Yes." Said the second figure with a malicious grin.

-line break-

"See Irina we are just two streets away now, nothing to worry about." Said Issei cheerfully."Ah yes that must mean you are the boy we have been looking for without a doubt." Said a man who literally dropped down from the sky."Oh who are you? An angel?" Asked Issei with childlike curiosity.

The figure who was covered in a black cloak laughed before pulling the headpiece off revealing black hair, dark red eyes and a rather angular face. 'No little girl, I am in fact the furthest thing from an angel.' Said the being before two black, bat-like wings burst from his back.

"I am a **devil**." Said the figure.

Irina gasped while Issei's jaw dropped for entirely different reasons.'Irina is a _girl_?' Thought Issei in surprise looking at his childhood friend.

"You're bad." Said Irina, breaking Issei from thinking on this new revelation, while pointing at the devil which caused him to laugh.

"Yes you're right I am, bad, as you say and I am here for you." Said the devil as he pointed at Issei. "What do you want with me?" Asked Issei.

"Haha you are quite brave, aren't you little boy?" Said the devil mockingly. "Well since you are just kids I don't mind telling you. I am here to kill you as I sense a powerful sacred gear inside you." Said the devil.

"I guess a sacred gear thingy is something powerful isn't it?" said Issei.

"So I guess you are the brains in this group, interesting. Although you are correct, we want to destroy it, something our king is too cowardly to try." Said the low-class devil scornfully.

"You have a king?" Asked Issei in confusion but still keeping his guard up.

"Oh it seems I've said too much, although then again both of you are expendable." Said the devil maliciously before sticking his right arm out and releasing a compressed ball of energy which shot at Irina.

Issei pushed Irina out of the way and dived to the other side, the ball passing between them before exploding into flames as it hit a nearby street light.

"Lucky, you actually dodged that but now, you're finished." Said the devil before launching two balls which struck Issei burning him and sending him into the building the devil had previously been standing on.

" _Augh_!" Cried out Issei in pain at the searing burns."Issei! What's going on why is no one coming to help us?" Said Irina in fear, eyes starting to tear up.

"Oh no one is coming to help you as we killed the pitiful boy's parents and destroyed his house,which means you're all alone and no one can help you." Said the devil.

Irina started to cry before the second devil grabbed her from behind in a one-armed chokehold and used his other hand to cover her mouth.

"You...you killed my parents. HOW DARE YOU!" Issei shouted as his eyes darkened.

"Yeah, those humans were too weak to stop me, such filthy creatures."

'Run Irina and get help.I will stop him.'

"Foolish little boy, you can't stop me, in fact the only reason you are still alive is because I find your attempts to fight us amusing." Said the devil tauntingly.

"No! I will kill you, I will avenge my parents." Said Issei firmly.

"Run Irina, get away."

" **How far would you be willing to go to avenge your parents and save your friend?"** Asked a deep voice which Issei didn't recognise.

'What, who is that?' Thought Issei in confusion." **I can give you the power to survive this; it will come at a cost though."** Said the voice."You can, how?" Asked Issei.

"What's the matter boy? scared?, ah such a shame and I had such high expectations." Taunted the devil as Issei dropped to his knees, unaware of the conversion he was currently having in his mind.

"I guess I will just have to finish this then." Said the devil as he started gathering power in his hand once again.

" **Yes let me take over your body for sometime and I will be able to give you enough power to survive this next attack and flee with your life."** Said the voice.

"No, I won't let these devils who killed my parents escape." Thought Issei as tried to get to his feet.

 **'Hmm this one is different. He is only a child but already has a strong sense of self-sacrifice. This might just be interesting.'** Thought the voice in Issei's head.

" **Very well, say these words then."** Said the voice.

Issei stood back up causing the devil to momentarily pause powering up his attack."Oh you stood up, 's that you're mumbling?" Said the devil in surprise which turned to confusion.

"I am Issei Hyoudou, carrier of the Red Dragon Emperor Awaken Boosted Gear! Shine forth _Over-boost_!" Chanted Issei.

" _ **Welsh Dragon Over-Booster**_ **."** Echoed a gauntlet which suddenly appeared on Issei's left arm before spreading over his whole body leaving him entirely clad in red, a plate-armour with the motif of a dragon, with: two green jewels covering his left arm, one over the hand and just before the elbow, two more green jewels on his right arm in the same places as his left, jewels on both of his knees and shoulders and one large green jewel over where his heart would be in the centre of his torso just under his chest and above his abdominals. The whole armour had a sharp shape as well and what appeared to be yellow fangs jutting out from the elbow, neck and front of his shoulders with two more just under his eyes. Lastly over Issei's head was and angular dragon-like visor with the eyes appearing to be green crystals.

'What is this?' Thought the first devil as he unconsciously backed second devil moved to stand next to his partner.

Issei copied what the devil had been doing previously and created a tiny ball of red energy in his left hand. _"Dragon Shot!"_ Shouted Issei as the small ball of red energy exploded outwards in a massive cylinder of energy reaching half a meter in diameter and blasting through a chunk of both devils the energy ploughed through them the armour around Issei vanished and he dropped to his knees..

"Ugh *cough* beaten by some lousy kid." Said the devil before coughing out a large amount of blood before dying along with his comrade.

:-line break-

 _[Inside Issei's mind] :_

'Where am I?' Thought Issei in confusion finding himself surrounded by black in every direction.' **Well I suppose technically this is your mind, although it would be slightly more accurate to say you left hand with your mind and consciousness projected into it.** Said the same voice from before.

'Not that I'm not happy that you helped me but who are you?' Questioned Issei. **'Didn't you pay attention to what you chanted? I am a Heavenly Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, although I guess since we are going to be together for at least a bit longer I can tell you that my name is Ddraig.'** Said the voice.

'uh Ddraig… can you show yourself or something, it feels weird talking to you but not seeing you?' Asked Issei **.** **'Hmm why not?'** Said Ddraig before the black area turned dark red before flames burst up from an area in front of Issei as a figure rose from the flames until a large red Western Dragon with green eyes was revealed.

'Wow you are huge!' Said Issei with a gobsmacked expression **. 'Well I am a dragon; in fact before I was sealed I was one of the strongest beings in existence.'** Stated Ddraig with a while of Issei staring at Ddraig and taking in his size Ddraig spoke,

 **'There is something we need to discuss.** ' Said Ddraig seriously.'What is it Ddraig?' Asked Issei tilting his head to the side **.'Well you are now no longer fully human.'** Said Ddraig seeing no reason to sugar-coat things.

'Huh what? How? Why?!' Questioned Issei rapidly before Ddraig grunted grabbing his attention. **'Well in order to defeat those devils, I needed to change some of your body parts**. Said Ddraig getting a nod from Issei.

' **Therein lays the reason as to why you are not truly, fully human.'** Said Ddraig slowly.

' **You're a humanoid dragon of sorts**.' Said Ddraig thoughtfully.'Uh what do you mean?' Asked Issei.

 **'Well for instance from now on your skin will be slightly thicker than a normal human's skin would be, your muscles and bones will develop slightly differently being much harder allowing you to be stronger and faster. Aside from that nothing too major like your vision, hearing and sense of smell being a little stronger than they would have can breathe fire out of your lungs as well. '** Explained the Welsh Dragon.

'Ddraig can I ask you you a favour?'asked Issei

' **What is it kid?'**

'I would like the boosted gear to manifest in the form of an armour vest with two boxing gloves along with the gauntlet.'

' **Whatever suits you.'**

 **'There is one downside to this though.** ' Said Ddraig gaining Issei's attention once again **. 'Dragons are powerful creatures which are greatly admired, respect and also feared and thus generally draw people towards them. With you technically being a human-dragon hybrid of sorts, in addition with you possessing me, one of the strongest dragons to ever exist, this means that you will too, just like all dragons, attract many people who will be drawn to your power. However while strong allies will be drawn to you, so will strong enemies**.' stated Ddraig.

'Don't worry. I will become the strongest Sekiryuutei. That is my ambition.' Said Issei with conviction.

" **Hahaha, this host of mine will be interesting to watch for."**

Issei noticed the destroyed park around him. He got teary as he remembered that his parents were no more. His eyes darkened and hair covered his face. He stood there for some time reminiscing his memories.

"Damn devils. I will not trust any of them.

Wait, if devils are real then all beings of the bible must be real as well." Issei thought.

"I can't stay in this town anymore. It will attract more trouble and my friends will get hurt."

'Ddraig can you teleport us out of here and take us somewhere else?'

' **Are you sure kid? I can only do this once.'**

'It's for the best. Do it.' Said Issei as the Boosted Gear materialised and teleported him out of sight.

 _And so ends the first chapter. Be sure to read and review. You can PM me if you want. Please follow and favourite. I am planning to post some more stories so watch out._

 _PS: Don't worry. Harem is decided for Issei. Take a guess from the title._

 _Adios amigos!_


	2. Chapter 2

Issei Hyoudou: The Fallen

 **[AN** ] _:_ _Hey guys, this is FenrirAlphaWolf bringing youthe second chapter of_ _ **Issei Hyoudou: The Fallen.**_

 _Enjoy._

 _ **Disclaimer** – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel all I own are my original characters and plot twists. _

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds"**

 **'Ddraig/Albion thinking'**

Issei landed in an unknown place with a thud.

"Sigh!,What have I got myself into" Muttered Issei as he trudged forward in some unknown land. 'Damn, this is too troublesome; I am just walking somewhere without any purpose. I have food which'll last for maybe two days.' "Where the hell am I Ddraig?" shouted Issei.

" **Baaah kid, don't fucking the way,you guessed it are in** _ **Hell**_ **,literally."**

"WHHAAAT? What did you just say? Are you telling me that we are in Hell, of all the places in the world we could be. We are in the same place where those bloody devils live. DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?" thundered Issei.

" **Hehe,I guess my skills are a bit rusted. Hmm...oh well, I can't undo it for Devils finding you;don't worry,I have masked your aura completely so they can't smell your scent. However keep a low profile here."**

"Ok."

"Umm...Ddraig,can you tell me more about the supernatural world please?"

" **Very properly religions exist. The beings from the Bible such as Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils than that,mythologies such as Norse, Hindu, Buddhist etc also exist."**

"What about dragons?"

 **Ahh..dragons...wonderful beings such as there are the two most important dragon Apocalypse Dragon or Great Red, also known as the Dragon of Illusions and there is the Infinite dragon god,Ophis.**

 **After them are the Heavenly dragons such as myself and day due to something I cannot remember,we started the three factions stopped fighting and joined forces to stop are the fiercest of rivals and have killed each others' predecessors many times in the past.I am known as Welsh Dragon while Albion is known as Vanishing the Great war, we were killed by the three factions and sealed into Sacred gears;Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing.**

 **There are the Six Dragon Kings such as Tannin,Midgardsommr and Tiamat. And lastly there are the Evil Dragons like Crom Cruach,Apophis,Azi Dahaka,Grendel etc."**

"Ok."

" **Brat, be alert are people more powerful than need to train properly to become stronger to achieve Balance Breaker. You can have the power to kill just need to work extremely hard"**

" 's train."said Issei with a determined face.

 _-Scene Change-_

Vali (9 years old)

Vali Lucifer was very unhappy with her life. Her father never came to talk to here as he thought she was some kind of a monster and was largely absent her whole life.

Her grandfather was an abusive asshole who used to beat ther in the name of since she learned that she had a Longinus sacred gear,Divine Dividing, host of Albion,Rizevim Livan Lucifer ruthlessly trained her in everything possible.

She had ran off from her home two weeks ago and was undering in the streets of remembered what had happened earlier and tears came to her eyes.

-Flashback-

" _Run faster,you little 't get wimpy on your training." said Rizevim._

" _Yes grandfather." Vali gritted with clenched she hated that man._

 _After 1 hour._

 _Now, be ready to face my attacks,you little shit." Saying this,Rizevim unleashed a number of magic circles and powerful magical spheres rushed toward tried to dodge them but inevitably,some hit her. Due the power of a Super-devil,those were very destructive attacks._

 _Vali fell on the ground,bleeding body has bruises all could barely move a few steps._

 _Inspite of this,Rizevim said,"Get up.I do not have any extra start training once more before I start handling out punishment."_

 _Vali tried getting up but promptly this Rizevim tried to drag Vali but she stopped his hand._

 _Get up you are weak just like your wonder that he cried like a baby when I killed him. You and your father are a disgrace to the Lucifer name._

" _Get OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW._

 _You do not deserve to be treated like a Lucifer."_

 _Vali got up,staggering as she was quite hurt ran off as fast as she in the end she promised herself,"You will die by my hand **Lucifer."**_

-Flashback end-

Right now she was talking with Albion,the host of her sacred gear.

'Albion,how long do you think will it require to reach Balance Breaker?'

 **'I would think,if you trained regularly for another 3 years, you will be able to achieve it with your devil powers.'**

'Good.I want to get stronger and be the strongest Hakuryuukou in existence and kill Rizevim.'

" **Don't worry,I fully support you in your decision." 'After all it would benefit me as well.'**

'Thanks Albion.'

 **'Vali,I'm sensing the presence of another dragon very close to you. I do not know why the aura smells so on your guard.'**

'Ok. I will be alert.'

So saying she turned on a street and promptly crashed in to a brown haired boy who looked to be around her age. She looked into his deep brown eyes and felt something familiar about was suprised to see that he was all alone,just like her.

She asked him,"Who are you?"

-Scene change-

Issei was getting bored of just walking neede to get to some safe place,to train properly with the Boosted Gear; when he promptly bumped into someone.

He stared at the girl with long silver hair and hazel eyes which were pulling him deep inside her was looking quite suprised as well as angry for bumping into him.

Then she asked him her name.

"Issei Hyoudou." he replied without fuss. "What's yours?"

"Vali." she replied tersely.

 _No last name. I wonder why..._

" _ **Albion**_ **!What the hell are you doing here.** " roared Ddraig thunderously."

" **I** **could say the same for you** _ **Ddraig**_ **.** " replied Albion venomously.

"WHAT!" Issei and Vali screeched simultaneously."You are the host of _Albion/Ddraig_?"

"I guess that makes us eternal rivals." drawled Issei.

"That's right."

"So,do we have to fight or something?Cause I'm getting hungry right now."

"We could fight later.I am hungry too."

"Want to eat from mine?" asked Issei.

"Sure,let me see what have you got." replied Vali and ate lunch together.

 _:After a long lunch:_

"You are cool, I guess. I don't have the urge to fight you anymore nor do I want to." commented Issei.

"Yeah,you are not too terrible to be around." Vali reolied back dryly.

"Oh c'mon, give me some credit. I am cool person to hang around. I am sure you've noticed."

"Please,the only thing cool about you is your sense of inflated ego which you have."

"Pffft I am the coolest person in the world."

"Keep telling that to yourself."

 _Inside Issei's mindscape :-_

' **Brat,how can you be so casual about is Albion's have to fight her**.'

'Why do I have to fight seems to be nice to me.' _Not to mention that she is cute too._

' **We are eternal have to is our purpose.** '

Meanwhile in Vali's mindscape :-

 **Vali! What do you think you are doing talking so civilly to Ddraig's 'should be fighting him.'**

'What i think Albion is that he is a nice boy who offered me food and I have no reason to fight him.'

 **'B..but'** 'Enough Albion! I know what I am doing,so don't fight me on this.' interjected Vali.

"Now listen here Ddraig and Albion" said Issei loudly."We have no reason to fight each other so do not force us are going to be 't that right Vali?

Vali was never had any freinds saw the warm smile Issei was giving her and she smiled a bit. "I..I guess we can be fr..friends."

"Yes, I have a new now onward please call me Ise."

" me Vali."

" **Such a thing has never happened two Heavenly Dragons not remaining as our hosts have said,I sense very less hostility from you this way is the best.** " Ddraig said.

" **Hmm...You are correct amount of hostility coming from you is less as unlike our past hosts, thes children can end our useless fighting once and for all**." Albion replied.

" **Hahahaha...Imagine the two Heavenly Dragons could be unstoppable."**

" **That's right."**

And that was the start of a truce between the heavenly dragons and a friendship between Issei and Vali.

{Scene break}

Azazel's office,Grigori HQ:

Azazel was terribly had nothing to do except roam around the Grigori,watch his comrades train orfight or do some more damn paperwork.

He had developed an interest in collecting different types of sacred gears and studying was planning to make an artificial sacred gear one day,preferably a dragon one.

 _Fafnir won't mind if I asked for his all he is just a pervert like damn ero-dragon..Hehehe._

Ever since the Great war,most of the fallen angels had come under his leadership and he formed the one thing which he desperately wanted to try was to make a system which could reincarnate other beings into fallen Shemhazai had started working on it but it was still in the developing stage.

Having nothing to do, he decided to visit the Underworld to meet Sirzechs he was willing to entertain seriously,he had to do something about the rising devil numbers as they could potentially harm the fallen numbers.

 _-Timeskip-_

"Damn that Sirzechs! He gets to bang a hot devil such as I had a maid like that to... _hehe._

Hmm...? What's this?Why am I sensing the enregy of of two dragons nearby?Have to investigate.

{ _Scene Break}_

With Issei and Vali:

"Hey Vali,what are you doing here in he underworld?" asked Issei.

"Hn..didn't I tell you; I live here as I am a devil. A _Lucifer_ to be precise." Vali said,saying the Lucifer name with distate.

"What! You're a devil? I can't believe it. How can a person like you be one of those evil,filthy,disgusting creatures?" ' _After all they killed my parents.'_ Issei exclaimed with shock,not believing his friend could be a devil.

"Ise, do you think I am evil,filthy or disgusting?" Vali replied sadly.

"No no...It's just that...a devil killed my parents and maybe my friend too."

"I am sorry for your loss you hate me now? I will be alright if you hate me because of devils have done to you." _I guess our friendship is over_.

"N _O!_ How can you think like that. Like I would abandon you just for being a though I am a human-dragon hybrid and you're a devil, I still like you for who you are."

"Thank you for being my friend." Vali replied with a small blush.

" **Issei,Vali.I'm sensing a powerful energy source coming toward you.** " Ddraig and Albion said loudly." **Beware."**

Just then, a man came flying through the air, with what seemed to be large twelve black wings fluttering across the sky.

He asked,"Just who the hell are you two kids to have such power? I'm guessing you have powerful sxared gears inside you."

Issei and Vali tensed and asked him warily, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Azazel replied,"My name is Azazel and I am a cadre class fallen angel as well as the leader of Grigori. Who are you and **What** are you?"

Issei gulped and said, "I am Issei Hyoudou,a human-dragon hybrid and holder of the Longinus Boosted Gear."

Vali said,"And I am Vali Lucifer,holder of Divine Dividing."

Azazel got shocked seeing a Lucifer as well as the two Heavenly dragons together as if they were asked them, "You are eternal aren't you fighting?"

"We are friends." they both replied.

'For the Ddraig and Albion to stop fighting...it must be I can recruit them. ' "Well,what are you two doing here all is dangerous and

if a devil found you they would try o put you in their peerage."

"We do not have anywhere to go."

You can come with me to the Grigori headquarters if you can train and become stronger there.I promise no harm will come to you both,especially to you will food and shelter as well as protection of the ,what do you think?"

"Issei,do you think we should accept this?We don't have a lot of options."

"If you are agreeing to this,then I will agree too."

"We will be coming Azazel."Vali said confidently."Just make sure that your promises are kept."

"Don't worry.I always keep my promises." ' _To imagine we would have the two Heavenly dragons on opur makes our sides evenly matched,perhaps stronger.'_

Saying this Azazel flew away,taking g both of them with him,promising a life of adventure.

AAANND CUT. How was it? Btw There will be no ORC members in the harem.

Also I am planning atleast 5-6 stories but it will take time.

Also due to exams,updating stories will be irregular,

Be sure to follow and favourite. This is FenrirAlphaWolf signing off.


End file.
